mtv_studios_vufandomcom-20200214-history
Sergio Martinez
Sergio on Big Brother Sergio had a very rocky ride on big brother. He was in multiple arguments, he was also in a very large alliance the first week with Tyler, kathryn, his showmance donatella, Jackson, kellie, kenya, adrian. After he won the first hoh and nominated Craig and Helen, him, donatella, Adrian and Selena wanted out craig, however, the other half of the alliance wanted out Helen. The vote tied, and sergio casted his sole vote to evict craig. After that the alliance split, and formed 2 sides, and the sides personally attacked each other several times. On week 2, Helen won HOH and was in between both of the alliances. She decided to nominate one of each side, so Sergio went up against Kenya. But in a twist, the eviction vote was done by the public. The public saved sergio and sent home kenya. After his showmance donatella getting evicted week 3, he was targeted for the majority of the season and tried desperately to fit in to other alliances to save his game. Sergio on The Challenge Crusade Sergio made his challenge debut on The Challenge: Crusade, alongside his partner Kellie. His past history with Kellie on big brother was negative, after getting into multiple arguments with her. While on the challenge, he was quickly invited into an alliance alongside his best friends Gino and Cole, and their partners respectively. He was a member in this Super Alliance that involved the majority of the cast, minus Susan & Mikey, Tammy & Vaughn and Hades and Mariposa. He soon realized that although his best friend Gino was at the top of the alliance, he was not. His partner Kellie tried to convince him to turn on the alliance however he didn't want to cross their paths and become the next target. On Episode 7 he jumped ship on his alliance and formed a deal with the outsiders to help them target the alliance. After a huge argument broke out between him and Tammy, that deal was ruined however and Sergio and Kellie became a layup team that ended up getting voted in against mercenaries, where they went home. In the redemption house Nahomy and Cole pulled the double cross and did not choose to go against them. Sergio on Ex on the Beach On ex on the beach, Sergio came in as an original. He came on in good terms with his showmance from big brother, Donatella, but after being asked if he would remain faithful he said no. Allegedly during the season him, gino and cole ran a train on fellow contestant Angela, confirming he was serious about not having feelings for donatella. During the season he developed a friendgroup with fellow castmates Gino and Cole. As a trio they continually picked on gay castmate Adrian, after Tabatha made her boyfriend Hezo stick up for Adrian there was a heated argument and a fight that broke out between the 4. After Cole's elimination on episode 2, Gino and Sergio continued on with their goal of trying to antagonize Tabatha and Hezo. On episode 4, during an Original's Elimination, Sergio was eliminated along with Kenya. His biography is below. On Big Brother, Sergio was in the hot seat for the majority of the season. On the show, he was in a showmance with co-houseguest Donatella Versace. However, after leaving the show, he stated the relationship was all for publicity, but Donatella had other thoughts. Coming to the chalet he wants to explore his options and see if he can find anyone better for him. With Sergio so used to being under pressure, will he decide Donatella is the girl for him, or will he find somebody better and leave her high and dry?